The Cullens: Face Of The Freak
by I Am The Sparkly Vampire
Summary: Vampires have been exposed to the human world and teh cullens are famous via twilight new moon eclipse and breaking dawn ect. The volturi are dead. Yes DEAD all of them. Emmett comes up with the idea to enter a have your own reality tv show competion...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story I hope you like it! **

The Cullen's: face of the freak

Chapter 1: Carlisle's speech

APOV

We were all in the living room watching our favourite reality TV show Britain's got talent. Everything had been calm here recently; this was probably as we had been exiled from the vampire world. The volturi had been killed. Yes you heard me right the volturi had been killed all of them by a gang of newborns on the rampage. So vampires were free. The only catch was the newborns hadn't been subtle on there killing spree and had exposed us all, most humans were calm about this new species who lived in there world as they realised that we had always been here even when they didn't know that we existed, we were a fact of life.

Vampires had made front page news across the world, even our kind of vampires. My family have been exposed to Forks which isn't a problem as the majority welcomed us still, knowing that we wouldn't hurt them. We have fans, the Cullen's have fans. The house is swarming with humans wanting to meet us, there's loads of posters that say bite me, Carlisle doesn't approve of those posters. The Chief swan had arranged for us to have twenty four hour patrols round the house. Humans were kept a safe distance so that the smell was kept to a minimum. Esme had brought air fresheners to try and mask the odour but it was still strong. Our family and our friends were all famous due to books written by an author called Stephanie Meyer, though she thought she's imagined us. How wrong she was. We'd met her and she was really nice, astonished that we were real but nice. She'd asked us if everything that she's written about us was true and it was pretty much. All the people-the teenagers that had read her books felt they new us. Which they do, the only problem is that they don't leave the house; they just wait for a glimpse of us. A glimpse of the Vampires who don't sleep. I Glanced up at the TV Emmett had changed the channel and was dancing to single ladies by Beyonce the room was silent as we all stared worryingly at Emmett who eventually stopped dancing and turned around. "What" he shrugged "I can be as big as Beyonce!" we all laughed. "What so funny? You might as well flaunt what you got; I could get big bucks in this business now I don't have to hide." We all laughed hysterically for several minutes and when we'd all calmed down Rose plucked up the courage to ask Emmett why he'd changed the channel. "Emmett" she started sounding unsure. "Why did you change the Channel anyway?" She asked "Break" Emmett replied. We had all sat down and switched back to ITV 1 to watch the remainder of Britain's got Talent which soon finished. Then the news bulletin came on. "On news at ten" the reporter on the news spoke "Vampires around us are we really safe? And the chance to have your own reality TV show." "More on those headlines at ten" the other reporter added. "Honestly" Esme muttered turning the TV (which we never usually watched) off. "You'd think this storyline would have died down after two months." We all sighed in unison as we'd thought the tale of our existence would have died down by now, we wandered if we were ever going to see our front lawn again or if it would be permanently be infested by hundreds of nosy humans. Carlisle came into the living room, he had been badly affected by our exposure to humans, not because his patients didn't want to see him, oh no he had a long list of patients wanting to be seen by 'Doctor Dracula'. It was the fact that instead of him being known as 'Doctor Cullen foster father/match maker' he was now known as 'Doctor Cullen foster farther/human slayer.' Something that hit Carlisle hard as he only turned humans into Vampires if they had no other choice. "Everyone" He started. "I would like to speak to you about recent events." Carlisle moved forward so that he was facing us. "As you all know we have recently been exposed to humans." We all nodded. "I don't consider this a major problem but I think we need to be careful around humans (not that we weren't before) as some may be scared that we will bring them home for tea." We all laughed, knowing that Carlisle meant 'bring them home for tea' in the literal sense. "Basically I think we need to just be twice as careful as we used to be. But on the Brightside we are Free" he said trying to make his speech end on a happier note. Emmett stood up "Can I say something?" he questioned, Carlisle nodded. "We are all free to speak as we wish. You know that" "I do" Emmett answered. "But I'd thought I'd ask seeing as we were all making speeches." Rose laughed "You mean your ask for once instead of interrupting someone." Emmett nodded "Well you know I'll just say as I please, that's why you love me so much babes." We all laughed. "Anyway" Emmett interrupted, standing proud "You know on the news before?" We all nodded. "Well I think we should enter for the have your own reality TV show competition." We all laughed again. "No I'm serious" he shouted. Esme got up and headed towards the kitchen "We'll think about it." She assured him. "There's one more thing" Emmett added as we all got up to leave. "I want to get Twilight out on DVD. I'm supposed to look really hot in it." We all looked at Emmett. "I heard some girls talking about it outside" he admitted. I laughed and went with Jasper upstairs. I noticed as we walked along the corridor that some small girl was holding a flat piece of cardboard up to the window. I was confused as to how she could be as tall to reach upstairs but then I saw she'd climbed on her friends back. The poster read **Marry me Edward! **I laughed and opened the window. "His rooms that way" I said pointing down the corridor "Thank you" the girl said as she told her friend to move her to the window at the other end of the house. Jasper looked at me. "You naughty girl" he laughed "Edwards not going to thank you for that." "I know he won't" I told him "But it will make me laugh." Jasper smiled. "You're going to break that girl's heart because you sent her to Edward. She's probably going to have to witness him kiss Bella." Jasper said as he predicted the girl's emotions. I felt a little guilty as we went to our room wandering how much that would upset the girl.

**That's chapter 1 I hope you liked it please review and I promise it's going to get better. I'll update soon**

**I am the sparkly vampire **


	2. Chapter 2: AN Important

**Dear readers **

**I apologise for not updating any of my story's recently as I have been revising for exams (and sitting them) after I have finished all my exams and have some spare time I will continue with my story's, but until then your just have to wait!**

**Thanks **

**I am the sparkly vampire **


	3. Chapter 3: AN another one sorry!

AN

Sorry but I have more bad news. I recently went to get my eyes checked as I have been getting bad headaches whenever I read books or write on the computer. Unfortunately this means I have to spend less time on the computer as it has been bad for my eyes,

I will however continue with my stories at a slower pace than usual, please keep checking. Please still be loyal and please Please keep reading my story's.

Thanks

I am the sparkly vampire


	4. Chapter 4: Finding & Remembering

SM'S characters not mine!

Chapter 4: finding and remembering

APOV

Weeks had past and yet still we could not see our front lawn, things were starting to get a little claustrophobic and my family was rather irritable. Edward was still angry at me for sending that girl to his bedroom window, apparently now he had his own personal stalker! I giggled to myself knowing that I could see something he couldn't. (I was blocking my thoughts so he wouldn't know.)

We'd all watched Twilight around seven or eight times now. It was quite good; some of the lines Edward came out with were hilarious. I love the girl who plays me [Ashley Green] she's so much like me it's uncanny (though I can't believe she's never played baseball before.) My favourite bit is when I come in to the kitchen with Jasper (of a tree that hangs outside the kitchen, which I was slightly confused about) and I tell Bella she smells good, that's funny. I had stitches in my side for a week. OMG! The guy who plays Jasper is gorgeous and he portrays him so well, I am now a self confessed Jackson Rathbone fan.

Edwards really irritated because people think he smokes, it's so funny because loads of doctors keep coming to the door telling him about the risks of smoking. Edward's always like "Thank you for your concern but I don't smoke so you can go now," then he shuts the door and screams as the doctors outside come to the conclusion that he's in denial about his addition (because they don't realise that we can all here them.) Loads of people think because the guy who plays him [Robert Pattinson] smokes, that Edward does. Though of course, even if Edward wanted to smoke he couldn't because we don't touch anything human, or at least we didn't.

Life's getting stranger as we have been finalised for the have your own reality TV show competition that Emmett entered. If we win we start filming in two weeks. Personally I think we've been finalised due to our 'lovable factor' as Emmett put it, basically he think we got through because everyone loves the Cullen's so much. Emmett's gone nuts he has brought all the twilight saga books, read them - I'm now reading them, I'm on Eclipse at the minute, Victoria's a right Bitch- and researched us. After all this he's come to the conclusion that our show will be called… wait for it… Americas got the Bite me factor. People will audition with a talent and after judging them we will choose weather to put them through to boot camp or send them away. At boot camp we will narrow the auditioners down to twenty five and then they will all compete to win our hearts in the live shows. Alongside us the public will vote and then the final three will get bitten and become part of the Cullen family.

We have all been roped into this -rather reluctantly in some cases- by Emmett. We've all succumbed and will take part in the show if we win, though Carlisle really doesn't want to bite anyone who's not terminally Ill. I think he'll come round, he'll have to or the show will be wasted, I mean what would we say to the three people that win "Oh congratulations for getting this far, but now Edward will just kiss you all because Carlisle won't let us bite you." Or possibly not even that if Bella didn't give her consent.

It's really good now because we don't have to hide at all so we can tell humans freely about our ways without the Volturi interrupting. I mean they are gone-we think- and left us to do as we please, we are ruled over no longer.

***

They had died after they tried to stop the newborns and around two hundred and fifty vampires. They were foolish, only Jane, Demetri, Alec, Marcus, Caius and Aro had come, thinking it only to be a small colony they had to kill. However, there were many more. After all this was two hundred and fifty vampires that had come together, all with their newborns in tow, I had never seen such a blood bath, the newborns just tore the volturi and everyone else to shreds. I think the volturi underestimated how strong these newborns were. We fled on Carlisle's orders, not wanting to get killed, only noticing the next day, when Emmett switched on the television that we had been caught on camera. Since then and since our discovery, we have only heard rumours from travelling friends of Carlisle's, telling us that as far as they know the tower is empty and everyone has fled from Volterra. Anyhow I don't care we'll free and it's nice. No-ones controlled us yet so I'm taking advantage of our freedom while we can. I'm not bothered where the volturi are, they are not here and my family's safe that's all that matters.

I spoke to Jasper about this the other day asking him what he thought of our situation, he said he wasn't bothered and that all that mattered was that I was safe with him and if I hadn't seen anything the Volturi must not be here as I'd see it, as surly if they were here they'd still be controlling us like they always had done. I smiled knowing that Jasper was trying to comfort me as he could feel my pain and worry. He pulled me to his chest; I think we sat together for a few hours. I wasn't sure, only remembering how I lost all sense of time when I was with Jasper.

**Hope you liked this Chapter please R & R **

**I am the sparkly vampire. **


	5. Chapter 5: Realisation

The Cullen's Face of the freak

Chapter 5: Realisation

APOV

Oh my God! Alice screamed seconds before the families' house phone began to ring. Alice danced across the room to answer the phone but Emmett beat her to it. "Yes, this is Emmett Cullen." Her adoptive Brother Bellowed down the phone. "Uh huh, yes, uh huh yes." Emmett repeated as he answered the person's questions. He put the phone down, but I already new what he was going to say. "Awesome." Emmett shouted. "We are in." Everyone started to talk franticly about what we were going to do and what they thought was going to happen. Personally I was planning what outfit I was going to wear to the meeting with the television shows producers. "Shut-up." Emmett shouted. "It's my job to tell you what's going to happen." Everyone rolled their eyes as Emmett bored us with details. Basically after this meeting we will begin filming the auditions. I looked around, noticing Carlisle was gone. It was still something he was totally against but I new he wouldn't hold any of us back if we wanted to do the show.

2 days later...

We had all been escorted to the television centre by police and we were now sat in a reception area waiting to be greeted. Everyone was very calm, but Jasper was struggling with the number of humans that surrounded him in close proximity. "Don't worry Jasper" I kept repeating. "You're not going to do anything". Jasper clutched my hand his fingers clenching so hard that it hurt me slightly, but i didn't say anything as a tall thin blonde woman began to approach us. "The producer will see you now." she said kindly, but her tone of voice showed that she was apprehensive at being surrounded by several vampires. We all walked towards the room, Emmett racing a head of the rest of us at human speed. Rose, Carlisle and Esme all trailed behind slowly, all three still slightly disapproving of what was going to take place. I had a feeling Carlisle and Esme wouldn't be so happy to go through with this as the 3 humans life's drew closer to a close.

***

Driving home from the meeting I talked to Jasper about what was going to happen and weather he was as happy about it all as he made out. "It doesn't bother me as that much, when I know that the humans are willing to change and that it is their own choice, like how Bella changed I suppose. But I can see why Carlisle isn't happy about changing the humans because it has always been his belief that he only changes people if they don't have any other choice, it's hard for him to change his beliefs like that. I do think though that we really need to explain to the humans what they will be giving up to become one of us, I don't think they quite realise how much there life would change if they were one of us and I think some may change their mind when they when it comes round to becoming one, they don't realise how much pain and hurt they have to go through mentally and physically to get to this point. All I know is that we will always welcome anyone that becomes a member of our family."

I smiled, stroking Jaspers arm I began to wonder if anyone really could go through with this and if anyone would really choose to become one of us when they realised the true extent of a vampire's life. I realised then the one person that I should talk to and should talk to contestants was Bella. She was the one that had gone through this most recently. Even though all of us remembered our transformations clearly to this day because Bella was sill connected to her human family and when she was human Bella desperately wanted to become one of us. She would understand more than anyone why the humans would have such a desperate urge to become one of us because she had been through it herself. After all she was denied it so long by Edward, she wasn't given it on a plate she had to try endlessly and persuade Edward while knowing that the choice she had made long ago would mean that eventually she would have to leave her family, knowing that everyday could be the last day with your family. I didn't know what that was like and I couldn't imagine what it was like.


	6. Chapter 6: Arguments

The Cullen's Face of the Freak

Chapter 6: Arguments

BPOV

I often forget that I don't sleep anymore, I daydream often, the daydreams I have being very vivid and resembling blurred memories of my human life. I find my daydreams similar to the distant dreams I sometimes recall. I suppose my daydreams are a bit like my dreams, the daydreams lift me away from my life with the Cullen's into a far of land, so it often surprises me when I turn around to find Edward sat in a chair, just watching me and wondering where my mind has taken me. It reminds me of how I would wake up in the morning to discover Edward by my window, fascinated by human habits as usual. Really some aspects of my new life weren't that different to my old one. "Where are we going?" I asked him, the look on his face said that we were going somewhere. "Auditions" Edward smiled; he couldn't get over how forgetful I still was even with the memory of a vampire. "Of course, how could I forget?" I asked feeling stupid as usual. "Yes, Bella how could you forget?" Edward chuckled. I slapped him on the arm and he winced slightly, even with my newborn powers beginning to fade I was still stronger than Edward. "Sorry" I apologized, once again Edward just smiled, grabbing my hand he began to pull me to the car. "Everyone's been waiting for ages, but I don't like to hurry you" he said. I smiled knowing that Emmett would have most likely been impatient before Edward came to get me, by now he would probably be frantic that we were going to be late.

"Even with the speed of a Vampire your still a slow poke Bella" Emmett whined as we entered the garage. "Look she's here now" Edward shot back; clearly Emmett's enthusiasm for the show had been getting on Edwards nerves. Thinking quickly I dragged Edward towards the Volvo, Alice had said to me earlier that it might be a good idea if we kept Edward and Emmett away from each other on the way to the studio. The two had been growing resentful of each other in the past few days and Alice was convinced that if the two went in the Jeep together, they would have torn each others limbs apart before we got a mile away from the house. "Edward gives me the keys" I demanded as I climbed into the driver's seat. "Bella you aren't driving my car." Edward said sternly. "I am" I wanted to drive in the first place but Edward was adamant that if we weren't going with everyone else we were taking the Volvo.

"No your not" he said, picking me up he shot round to the other side of the car. I squirmed "Damn it Edward I wanted to drive." Edward looked at me "You honestly think I would let you drive my Volvo, I mean no offence Bella but even as a vampire you're slightly clumsy, the Volvo is my car I don't let anyone drive it if it can be helped. Seeing as I'm here and perfectly able to drive the car, I think I will escort us." Then he added "Besides you have two cars the Mercedes Guardian and the Ferrari." I was disappointed "Yes, but I wanted to drive the Volvo I never have before." "Yes Bella and it's going to stay that way, for you and everyone else" he chuckled and opened the door, placing me in the passenger seat he did my belt up. "I was perfectly capable of doing my own seat belt up Edward." I watched him draw away from me to shut the car door, then swiftly he leant back in. "I know" he whispered smiling and then he finally shut the door. In the split second it took him to get round to the other side of the car it dawned on me that even as a perfectly capable vampire Edward still liked to treat me like a human, I think he struggles to let go of old habits, or perhaps it's just his little way of showing he cares about me. I wasn't sure. "Hurry up" Emmett bellowed as the Jeeps engine revved into life. Edward climbed in beside me and we watched the Jeep pull away from the garage first, then Jasper and Alice followed in the Porsche, Esme and Carlisle were with them. "I would have let you drive my cars." I muttered. Edward laughed again "I know" he repeated, leaning over and kissing me on the forehead. He turned the key and pulled out of the garage he reached over and pulled my hand so it intertwined with his over the gear stick as he pulled up the hill. Even now when I held Edwards's hand I couldn't get used to it feeling normal I always expected to feel a chilling grip surrounding my palm that wasn't there. It reminded me of vague memories of touching his hand for the first time on the way back from port angles. Still so many things felt odd about my life that I would hopefully in time get used to.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it's been a long time coming but I hope it was worth the wait.**

**Please read and review**

**I am the sparkly vampire**


	7. Chapter 7:Auditions

**So don't have a go at me I know I've not updated for a long while but I've been working on my fictionpress. It's a story from scratch called Forever striked down but anyway. I have also realised I think I began posting to many stories without completing them so I'm now going back and slowly finishing. I started of completing my original stories Edward's misery Bella's Destiny. This ones next up!**

Chapter 7

BPOV

The car journey was fairly normal over to the auditions. Well, besides Edwards's constant comments about Emmett's 'stupid driving.' I think he regretted being a little moody, he kept being overly kind to me. (Which I didn't mind, I just wasn't sure about the intensions.) I had steered away from conversation about upcoming events so far but it could not be avoided any longer. I had just seen a sign post for the television studios, stating it was a mile of, though another clue may have been the fact that a large crowd could be seen in the distant.

"Edward..." I began.

"Yes." He answered in an overly cheery voice, thinking I was nervous he patted my knee.

"Please don't get moody." I pleaded, hoping he would not get angry; Jasper was not here to calm him down.

"I will try." He said, smiling slightly, part of him seemed slightly smug.

Edward turned a corner into the car park; our nose's wrinkled up in unison.

"Blimey." Edward started, chuckling slightly.

Even though we had been around humans for quite a while this stench was on a whole new level.

I knew Edward would get worried now, not about himself or the others, but about me. He new how people perceived him to be. How he was adored slightly more than some of the family by these humans. Part of him so obviously smitten about this, even though he tried to hide it. He would be worried we would be bombarded, I would be hurt, or I would lose control. Though I new he trusted me more than I did myself. This would be a test for all of us.

"Are you ready?" He asked me, gulping slightly.

I nodded. We got out the car, immediately we were surrounded by security guards. We walked at a normal pace towards the door. Screams surrounded us. Inside Alice and Jasper were stood hand in hand near the entrance. Edward went of to have a microphone fitted, he wanted me to go with him but I said I wanted to speak to Alice briefly. He understood, knowing how close I and Alice were. To tell the truth I had told a little lie my conversation was more aimed at Jasper, but if he new, Edward would understand why I'd done it.

"Your be fine Bella, we all will, I've seen it." Alice said reassuring me.

I turned to Jasper. "Keep him calm." I asked.

Jasper chuckled slightly. "Will, do Bella." He told me. He patted my arm, most likely to comfort me but the look in the vampire's topaz eyes made me feel relaxed already.

A woman in her twenties, her hair tied back, was holding a clip board and a bottle of water. Walked towards me. Edward was close behind; all eyes were on him, including mine.

Without saying anything she clipped what I assumed was a microphone on to my jeans, hooking the wire round my ear. I jumped slightly.

"Don't worry." She told me smiling, if you don't know what to say someone will prompt you through the mic. Everything's covered. She wandered of. Edwards hand appeared round my waist.

"Now who's nervous?" He asked me, he seemed calmer already weather that was down to Jasper or not I did not know.

The scene here was like in a movie. All eyes fixated on us; in what Edward informed me, was memorization and awe. These people having never seen vampires before were amazed.

We all gathered together for a short while. The same women who had sorted my microphone out, now led us through to what I assumed was the audition room, a long table stood at the far end of the room. Glasses of water were assigned to every seat, not that we were going to be drinking it.

We sat down and prepared ourselves for what was to come. Someone bought a standee in; it had The Cullen crest pictured on it with the words America's got the Bite me Factor placed on top in red.

Cameras were wheeled in and a producer began to speak.

"In Five... Four... Three... Two... One..."

Two presenters walked into the room.

"Well, hello and welcome to America's got the bite me factor. The show where humans compete to win the prize of becoming a member of the world famous Cullen family." They began.

"First, let's speak to the judges about what they expect to see from contestants. Emmett, what will you want to see today?" He asked.

"Well, Chuc I really want contestants to get across to us why they want to become a member of the Cullen family, in anyway they want. I just want to see the passion and personality of contestants today." Emmett told him, a wide grin spread across his face.

"All righty then, let's meet the first contestant." Chuck continued.

"Cullen's meet Melanie." The presenter said, gesturing towards the door.

"OMG, OMG, OMG." The young girl came bursting through the room.

"Edward Cullen." She gasped. "Argh... I'm with the Cullens I'm with the Cullens I'm with Edward Cullen." She screamed.

"Is she scared?" Edward asked me confused.

"Urm... no, I don't think so she's excited." I told him.

The girl ran up to Edward, climbing over the desk, she kissed him.

"I kissed Edward Cullen." She squealed.

"I'm thinking she likes you." Jasper chuckled.

"Why do you want to become a Cullen?" Emmett asked her.

"Well, cause your like my heroes, your amazing I love you." She said jumping up and down.

"Am I through?" She asked.

"Well, you sure seem bubbly and bright." Esme told her.

"You're so sweet; you're already like my little sister." Alice laughed.

"Awwwwww, I love you Alice." The girl cried, running up and hugging the girl.

"I think we all agreed you're through." Carlisle said him to shocked."

"Oh thank you." The girl said, crying.

She ran out the room, screams could be heard from outside.

Edward put his arm around me.

"I can see this is goanna be a long day." He moaned.

**Well, I hope you liked it please r and r!**


End file.
